Love and Fear
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Cyrus has a nightmare. One-shot. Cylice


_A/n Just a small one-shot for you. Disclaimer- I don't own this show._

* * *

"Alice, no!" the words escaped from Cyrus's mouth- coming out like a strangled call for help as he was dragged from sleep into reality. He was breathing hard- and no matter how he fought to, he couldn't calm himself. It was an odd feeling- as he was never used to experiencing that level of desperation, that level of despair.

The dream he had was the face of terror itself- and it had truly shook him to his core. As a genie, he spent years and years without ever sleeping. He didn't need to- it just wasn't apart of who he was, as a magical being. He could sleep of course, and did- but there was no desire to do so, no need. As well as the fact that a Genie couldn't dream. An ever-restlessness had settled on him.

But now that he was...well, human... he began to feel the effects. Like weariness. Sleep came more often- and with it, dreams- that he'd never known while being under his bonds. Dreams that entertained his mind while it was dormant. Most humans loved the dreams- they were entranced by them, by the wonderful visions and colors.

But every dream that Cyrus had experienced after he'd become human had been hell. A few dreams of his mother- dying, himself helpless to save her. Some were of his brothers, being used and twisted by Jafar until they didn't resemble themselves any longer. Some were of his own imprisonment- him thrown back into the fray of being enslaved.

Cyrus had handled them all- locking the visions deep inside himself, controlling his emotional reactions. There was no need to mention them ever again- especially to Alice- for Cyrus knew that it would pain her to hear. But this dream had been entirely different- venturing into uncharted terror that completely horrified him. This dream had been about Alice- and no matter how he tried, he couldn't hold it in- like he'd done with the other dreams. The pain- even if not real, was too much.

Squinting, Cyrus attempted to see his surroundings. He saw a dimly lit campfire a few feet away from him- the dying embers glowing against the darkness. To the left of it, the Red Queen lay down on the forest floor- apparently in deep sleep, the lamp with Will in it next to her on the dark leaves. So, he hadn't woken her up with his unexpected cry. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his hands- attempting to calm himself again- but the pain and hurt and abandonment and fear was still too fresh in his mind- too deeply seeded inside his heart to forget.

"Cyrus?" Her voice startled him, and Cyrus turned to meet her soft, pretty eyes. Apparently he'd woken someone. Seeing her again was both relieving and hard- her face bringing up images from his dream and playing them again in his head, but also the sight correcting all the lies that the cruel dream had gotten him to believe. (if only for a few hours of the night.) When her face suddenly transformed into one of worry and concern, Cyrus realized that his eyes were burning from unshed tears.

"Cyrus are you alright? What's wrong?" Alice asked urgently, instantly moving to sit beside him. Cyrus held her gaze, wondering if he should tell her. Wondering if he should admit his lapse of strength to her. Normally, maybe he wouldn't have- he would have tried to be strong. He would have brushed it off for her, to save her pain. But his emotions were too raw- he felt far too vulnerable to be brave. He needed her in this moment- and she knew he did.

"Forgive me...I..." He whispered, his voice shaking a little in spite of himself. He looked away- almost ashamed.

"Cyrus, please. You can tell me anything." Alice insisted, coaxing him to face her gently by the shoulders. Worry was bright in her eyes- he could see it bright as day. He knew she was right, he knew he could tell her anything. It didn't mean he should tell her. It might prove to hurt her. But maybe he was more selfish than he would have been usually- because he didn't have it in him to brush her away, nor to lie.

"I had a dream." He explained, eyebrows furrowing. "You left me, Alice. You...you were taken from me...And I was left to live without you- alone." his voice cracked slightly, and he broke off. A wave of painful-understanding briefly filled him- and he gazed into Alice's sorrowful eyes, a little in wonder. That is what she must have felt for him- when he'd fallen off of that cliff at the boiling sea... Alice's touch brought him back to reality. Her hand grasped his, and she brought it up to her cheek.

"Cyrus...I'm here. I'll always be here." she whispered to him meaningfully, and her voice was the only one to calm him. It would always be that way. Cyrus focused all his attention on her soft, warm skin beneath his fingers- and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Yes- she was real. But the way the dream had made him feel was real, too.

Alice stared into his eyes as she waited for him to respond- and pain reflected in her own. She didn't make a move- but Cyrus knew he had to. He needed to hold her- he needed to feel her against him, to reassure himself that she was indeed with him. That she was alive- that he wasn't alone. That she didn't leave him. Maybe it was stupid- but he knew he needed that right in the moment. So he pulled her to him, a little roughly and desperately. Cyrus wrapped his arms around Alice, drawing her into his chest and burring his face in her hair.

"I'm afraid, Alice. So afraid." he admitted to her, taking a breath. "Of losing you..I..."

Alice drew an irregular breath and shushed him as she pulled him closer, shutting her eyes. She shook her head.

"You won't ever lose me." She promised him- though her voice faltered a little. He held her for a long time- not having the heart to release her. Alice didn't say anything more- just ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair.

"Alice.." Cyrus murmured when he was more composed, pulling away a little bit.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Alice asked weakly, a sad smile on her face when they pulled away enough to see each other.

"No, you're not- because I am going to kiss you." Cyrus decided without returning the smile. The effects of the dream could only be cured by her- he knew that. She was the only one who made him feel safe- in a different way than just being physically safe. Emotionally safe. Alice could reach the deepest parts of him- an ability that none but she possessed.

Cyrus leaned in- quite differently this time, gently drawing her to him... for a minute, they paused- so close, their breath mingling with the other's in the night air. Then he initiated- pulling her lips against his. A warm feeling spread throughout him- curing the fear and weakness, and leaving him only with a desire for more. And something else...a warm buzz in his chest as Alice leaned into him, returning the kiss. Only she made him feel like that. She was here- she was safe. They were together. That was all that mattered, and Cyrus wouldn't let anyone take her from him. He'd die first.

After the kiss broke, Cyrus gently leaned his forehead against Alice's.

"I love you, Cyrus." Alice whispered, drawing one of his hands into her left one, and letting him feel the ring around her finger. She smiled lightly.

"You don't have to be afraid any more."

They both fell back into sleep's grasp- huddled together, arms around each other. They wouldn't awake again until the bright morning descended upon the trees of Wonderland.

* * *

_A/n, if you Enjoyed it, please leave a review behind for me. Thank you for reading! Cylice forever. 3_


End file.
